


Mistletoe

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas in a Soho bookshop, Crowley and Aziraphale spending christmas together, Fluffy, M/M, crowley hates the cold, mistletoe kisses, ridiculously fluffy and large blankets, snowy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Imagine Your OTP. Person A has hung mistletoe all around the house to get a kiss from person B."The one where Aziraphale decorates the bookshop and flat to try and get a kiss from the demon. He quickly realizes he doesn't need a weed to get a kiss after all.





	Mistletoe

Christmas in London was always a lovely time of year. In fact, Christmas was Aziraphale’s favourite time of year, especially since Crowley had agreed to spend it with him this year. Usually, he would keep the shop open the whole four days, so he had some kind of interaction and not just spent all of the holidays cooped up reading all by himself.

This particular snowy morning, Aziraphale stood on the spot and admired the work he had just completed. While Crowley remained warm and asleep upstairs in the flat, Aziraphale had spent the last hour and a bit decorating the flat and bookshop as quietly as he could in attempt of getting kisses from ‘his’ demon. Crowley never was one for romance and cute little sickening gestures, but the use of mistletoe will force the demon to kiss the angelic being with no hesitation.

Aziraphale’s thoughts were disrupted when Crowley came downstairs with a ridiculously large and fluffy blanket wrapped around his shivering body – he never was good in the cold weather.

“M-Morning angel…” he went to hug the angel but stopped, much to Aziraphale’s confusion, and laughed, “Oh silly me, I forgot my coffee.” He turned back towards the stairs.

Aziraphale frowned as the demon made his way up the stairs. Had he not noticed yet? Aziraphale shook his head but followed him up the staircase anyway. Crowley was now leant against the bench, blanket still tightly wrapped around his shoulders, working towards getting some black liquid goodness ready.

“Crowley, look what you’re under…” Aziraphale hinted, his eyes glancing at the piece of mistletoe hanging from the ancient light (that had been there since the 1800’s) above their heads.

Crowley took a sip of his coffee, before looking up and stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, obviously he was still half-asleep. “A ceiling?” he mumbled.

“Annnnnd?” Aziraphale prompted.

Aziraphale half expecting Crowley to be utter confused, didn’t expect what happened next. Crowley sighed, and grinned before he leant forward and kissed Aziraphale. “You don’t need a weed to get me to kiss you, angel.” He whispered softly, before leaning in again for another kiss.

Crowley pulled back a moment, and bought another cup of coffee up from the bench to hand it to Aziraphale, before picking his own up and clinking both cups together, “Merry Christmas to us, hey angel?”

“Indeed. Merry Christmas to us!”

“And angel, next time you want a kiss, just ask me instead of decorating our home with ridiculous weeds.” Crowley chuckled.

Aziraphale couldn’t help but blush when Crowley called the bookshop his “home” but all he could manage to say was,

“Yes dear.”


End file.
